Great American Conquest
Info The Great American Conquest is not an alliance war in the traditional sense, as these two 'alliances' exists only in the world of CN Role play. In the days leading to the war, the Tahoe Republic began announcing that it would no longer tolerate Afroeurasian presence in the Americas, despite the reasons. Byzantium stated that the Protectorate of Colstream was established as the last wishes of Colstream, who was leaving the RP. Tahoe stated that it was 'void' as Colstream was leaving and that if Byzantium did not leave, that they would be forcibly removed. Pre-war Mobilization & Treaty Activation As Tahoe began mobilizing for war, the reaction of Byzantium's allies was swift, within 36 hours The Phoenix Empire, USNA, The Imperium, and The Republic all stood at DEFCON 2. *With TPE's action, the UES was activated, bringing Gebiv, the Confedertaion and The Welsh Empire to Alert Status. *Arctica mobilized 2500 troops to aid The Republic as per Article III of the Pan-Africa Accords. * The Wilson Empire and the Republic of Arizona activated the ATO Accords, in support of USNA. * Promised Land activated it's MDP with Byzantium. * Tahoe was supported by its Francoist ally of Neo Triyunica as well as it's northern neighbor, Viniland. * Later on Oct 3, Tahoe began arresting Ambassadors, bringing Franzharia into the conflict as a matter of principal. The Conflict When Tahoe's 48 hour ultimatum expired, a defacto state of war existed between the Anti-Colonialists and the Coalition of Allied Powers. Much of the exchange remained defensive posturing. Early on October 4, the Republic of War offered to host a conference to avoid the war and hash out the issues at the bargaining table, but the lack of a Tahoan response, and a negative response from Arizona, effective killed the hopes of such a compromise. The conference went on but ulitmatey broke down. On October 5 the following DoW's were made. *Tahoe Declares War On Byzantium *Franzharia Declares War On Tahoe *Gebiv Declares War On Tahoe *Sarnungian Republic Declares War On Tahoe *Welsh Empire Declares War On Tahoe *The Villages Declares War On Tahoe *BlackKnight Declares War On Tahoe *The Confederation Declares War On Tahoe *Alexandrovosk Declares War On Tahoe *Pravus Ingruo Declares War On The Coalition of Allied Powers *Franzharia Declares War On Pravus Ingruo *Sarnungian Republic Declares War On Pravus Ingruo On OCT 6, it was announced that the former leader of Dell Land, Josh the Great, was indeed alive, and ready to rule again. Tahoe announced that this would effectively end the war. TPE disagreed. Franzharia however, took advantage of this opportuntity to declare cease-fire with Tahoe and Pravus Ingruo. *Franzharia issues a cease-fire with Tahoe *Franzharia issues a cease-fire with Pravus Ingruo The Azzarian Front *OCT 3/4 - The Imperium had declared it's borders to be closed with the advent of hostilities. The non-aligned Marxist Republic of Azzar proceeded to then sneak a News Crew past border security, when they were caught. IoA declared war on Azzar, on the charge that it's sovereignty had been challenged. Franzharia and Byzantium quickly declared war by MDP on the Republic, and it was swiftly forced into submission. The Paraguayan Front *OCT 4 - Although proclaimed neutral in the conflict, Transvaal's colonial administration in Boereguay (Paraguay) came under attack from Popular para Liberación de Paraguay (FPLP) guerillas. *OCT 5 - Witbrandwag (WBW) commandos began operations in central Paraguay against both FPLP and Transvaler Koloniaalkorps troops. Rebel Army - Republic of War - Arizona Conflict *OCT 5 - Arizona and Republic of War recognized a state of war with each other, separate from the Main Conflict. Rebel Army, though neutral in the GAC (though a UES, PAC, and SI member), came to RoW's defense, recognizing a state of war with Arizona. Arizona later dissolved due to Internal collapse. Resolution By October 12, a state of peace largely existed. The final results of the war were largely inconclusive as ver little actual combat took place, outside of air battles and one unconfirmed report of a Nuclear blast in Cruachan, Tahoe. Neither side explicitly attained it's goals, and history will likely remember this as one of Bob's most unnecessary spats of all time. Category:Roleplay